To Be a Death Eater
by Herochick007
Summary: Random fics that involve Death Eaters. This will include all sorts of everything. Warning is to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #1 – Arthimancy - ******Task #2:******A Heart Number is the indicator of the inner life and fears and desires that are hidden. It's determined by adding all the vowels together and reducing it to a single digit. Write a fic with the theme of 'Wanderlust' or 'Pursuing a Dream'.**

**Writing Club January**

**Trope of the Month: 26- Plot Point: Hoping someone stops in for a visit**

**Amber's Attic: 2 - Arianrhod: Write about someone holding a grudge.**

**Film Festival: 13 - (genre) drama**

**Marvel Appreciation: U - Ultron: (Prompt: Write about someone trying to take over the world.) OR (Dialogue: "That was dramatic.")**

**Lyric Alley: 7 - I wish I was special**

**Word Count: 621**

"We could do anything, just think about it, Severus. With him, no one would ever disrespect us, mock us, again," Rabastian stated. He had seated himself across from Severus in the Slytherin common room.

For a brief moment, Severus wondered what the slightly older student wanted him. It had become clear he was looking for new recruits for the Death Eaters. Severus looked up from the book he had been trying to study. It was woefully full of errors and obsolete information. The ways it described to acquire some ingredients was nearly criminal in his opinion. He'd been adding his own notes to help correct some of these atrocious errors.

"And how is your little group of thugs any better than Potter's?" he asked. It was bad enough Potter had dangled him upside down the day before last. Severus had heard things about what the Death Eaters did in their spare time. None of it was particularly to his liking. Lestrange smiled.

"Simple, Lord Voldemort makes Potter look like a stupid little firstie. He oozes power. You want to make Potter pay for stealing that Mudblood girl of yours? He can make that happen, Severus."

"Potter's a pure-blood. I know how he feels about that purity. Merlin forbid any drop of precious pure blood be spilled," Severus replied. He'd heard the rumors, heard about how important blood status was. He was a half blood, not something anyone like Lord Voldemort would be interested in anyway.

"So he claims," Rabastian shrugged. "Anyone's heritage can always be muddied, or purified," he whispered, giving Severus a knowing look. Severus blinked. He considered the man across from him for a moment. The idea of taking Potter and the elder Black down sounded too good to be true. He already knew Rabastian, Regulus, and his old friend Lucius were part of Lord Voldemort's group. Hadn't Lily accused him being one of them already? Maybe she was right, maybe this might be where he actually belonged.

"I see, what would I need to do?" he asked. The real question was, of course, what was the price of getting what he wanted. Rabastian smiled at him.

"For now, nothing, just come to this meeting. You'll see what it's all about, hear him speak. That's all I'm asking. If you choose to join, that will be your choice. I know Lucius will be there also. I remember you and him getting along well."

Severus nodded. Lucius had been a bit like a mentor his first few years of Hogwarts. He wouldn't mind seeing his friend again. That alone sealed the idea in his head. After all, it was one meeting. He would attend this one meeting, see how it went, hear Lord Voldemort speak. He didn't have to make any commitments right away.

"Very well, I shall attend," he agreed.

"Good, we'll look forward to seeing you. I know Lord Voldemort is quite interested in your excellence at potions. We could always use raw talent like yours, Severus."

Severus mentally preened for a moment. His skills had not gone unnoticed! He resolved to bring the book with him, show Lord Voldemort just how woefully behind the school was at teaching the subject. That would help cement his abilities that much further. Maybe this would even be his way towards his ultimate dream, a mastery in the subject. He smiled at the thought.

"I'm looking forward to attending," Severus replied. "Now, I've got my homework to complete before the evening, if you'll excuse me?"

"Of course, I'll see you there," Rabastian nodded. Severus watched him leave and smiled. Maybe Lily had been right along, but maybe he didn't need her anymore. Maybe this was the right path after all.


	2. Stealing Luna (Barty JrLuna)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #5 - ******Task #4 - Magical Law Enforcement Squad:******Write a police!au / Alt: Write about committing a crime**** (kidnapping is a crime)**

**Writing Club March**

**Lyric Alley: 4 - I will still hold you down**

**Marvel Appreciation: 10 - [Characteristic] Dangerous**

**Liza's Loves: 23 - Sapphire Salute - Write about a Ravenclaw**

**Showtime: 18 - Opus 17 (Don't You Worry 'bout Me) – (color) Blue**

**Warning: Kidnapping, obsessive behavior, hostage situation. **

**Word Count: 1013**

Barty's eyes scanned the hallway. He'd managed to escape from the lake, lost Harry Potter, and now he was standing here. There were Aurors everywhere. There were also students, trying to see what was going on. He didn't know how the Aurors had found him, he's thought his disguise was perfect. Apparently not. Someone must have seen through it. He suspected Dumbledore. That man was more a menace than he'd originally thought. He reached out and grabbed the closest person. He didn't even look to see who it was, anyone would work as a hostage in this situation. He pulled her close to him.

"Let the girl go," Moody ordered. Barty laughed. He wasn't about to let anyone go, especially not the only think keeping him alive right now.

"Back off or I kill her," he ordered, his wand in his hand. He pointed it at her head. The tip touched her ear. She let out a small squeak sound. Barty nearly paused at how cute the noise had been. She must be terrified. Good. He liked them when they were terrified. Fear always made every experience more so.

"Keep that up," he whispered in her ear. He brushed the blond hair from her face slightly, so he could see into her large blue eyes. Yes, she was terrified. He could see it, but there was more to it than that. She wasn't scared of him. No, she was scared of something else, something bigger than just him. He wasn't sure what he thought of that. People were terrified of him, why wasn't she?

"We'll be going now," he stated, taking a step back, pulling her with him. She didn't struggle as he moved with her. Instead, she seemed to stand closer to him. He could feel the heat of her body. Could feel the slight trembling of her body.

"That's far enough, Crouch," Moody yelled. The girl shook. Barty laughed. This snippet of a witch was scared of the lead Auror? She was more afraid of him than Barty. Well, that might have something to do with the fact that until nearly an hour ago, Barty had been pretending to be Moody. Could that be it? Was the girl confused about who the real villain was here? Or was she just scared that Moody would lose his mind and hex both of them in order to get him? That sounded more realistic. Moody would stop at nothing to get Barty kissed. The mere thought of those horrid creatures made him frown. Soon, though, they would all be on the same side. Him, his Lord, and those awful dark creatures. Yes, soon.

"We're leaving," he hissed at the girl. She merely nodded.

"Portkey?" she asked, her voice barely more than a whisper. Barty smiled. Wasn't this girl clever? He knew which student he was holding now. Luna Lovegood. He hadn't been able to see her face, the way he was holding her. But he'd recognize her voice anywhere. She'd always been bright in class, even when she wasn't talking about some creature that he was pretty sure didn't exist. He couldn't control the smile that spread across is face. He could listen to her voice, her angelic voice, forever. If he'd had to pick a hostage to spend time with, he couldn't have asked for a better one.

"Exactly, Miss Lovegood. Hold on tightly, I wouldn't want to drop you to your death," he muttered. He wouldn't do that anyway, at least not on purpose. She was so close to him now.

He didn't know what he was going to do with her once they got away. He'd have to leave her somewhere for them to find. Killing her would accomplish nothing. It wouldn't further the plans of him or his Lord. Not to mention, the girl was a pure-blood and his master wouldn't approve of wasting good stock, not when it could be corrupted and brought to their side. No, it would be better to leave the girl somewhere safe. Or, he could simply turn her over to his Lord? That idea had more merit. Maybe if he was to be rewarded for this, the girl could be part of said reward? He'd never asked for a reward for himself before. There was a first time for everything though. He was still smiling when they dropped from the portkey at Malfoy Manor. Barty rose, dusted himself off, and grabbed Luna's arm.

"You're still my hostage, Miss Lovegood."

"I know, sir," she whispered. Her voice didn't reveal any fear. Barty felt himself smile. A girl who wasn't afraid of him, a girl who wasn't instantly trying to kill him. This was going be interesting.

He walked her into the house.

"I'm here to see Lord Voldemort," he announced. He heard a scurry of feet. He waited, tapping his foot impatiently. Luna seemed to be studying the house. Barty figured she was looking for a way to escape, he doubted she'd find one.

"Ahh, my loyal servant! What have you brought me?"

"Miss Luna Lovegood, my Lord. She is a pure-blooded student. She was instrumental in my escape from Hogwarts."

"You may keep the girl, Crouch. Do with her as you will. I have other matters to attend to," Lord Voldemort stated, sweeping from the room.

Barty turned and looked at Luna. She wasn't trembling, not even after encountering the Dark Lord.

"You are a magnificent creature, Luna," Barty whispered, tracing a finger over Luna's chin. "And now, you are mine," he added.

"And what will you do to me?" Luna finally asked. Barty tilted his head.

"I hadn't thought that far, only that killing you would serve no purpose."

"Do you like creatures? I know a lot about them, sir. I could tell you some?" she suggested. He smiled.

"Yes, I would like that, come along, Luna. You will tell me all about every creature you know," he stated, leading her upstairs. The thought of her speaking, telling him of these creatures, brought him pleasure he didn't know he was capable of feeling.


	3. Ending It

**A/N:I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club March**

**Lizzy's Loft: 15 - (setting) Malfoy Manor**

**Scamander's Case: 7 - (word) immortal**

**Warning: Murder**

**Word Count: 762**

He kept her in the dark. She knew who he was meeting. She had a decent idea of what was being discussed. She didn't know just how depraved the man once known as Tom Marvelo Riddle had become. She didn't know the extent of the tortures the Dark Lord inflected on her lover. She didn't know the carnal acts he was forced to perform.

He would do anything to keep it that way. He would do anything to preserve her innocence of that matters. That was why he was standing outside, in the pouring rain, at three in the morning. Breaking into Malfoy Manor was easy.

It was getting out that would pose a problem. He had received new information, a new potential to end all of this. After the death of Harry Potter, the Dark Lord had taken over Wizarding Britain and then most of the nearby countries. Europe had fallen.

Severus felt eyes watching him. The sensation was a constant in the manor. Someone was always watching, even it was only the portraits of the Malfoy ancestors. After this, he knew he could never return here. He knew for certain someone would tell the Dark Lord it had been him. Someone would be rewarded for the information of who the spy was.

Severus wondered if he was even technically a spy anymore. Dumbledore was dead, the Order was gone, who was he spying for? No, he wasn't a spy anymore. He was working for himself, mostly for himself. No, he was lying to himself. He was working for her, doing anything he could to save her. The sword weighed heavy against him. He wasn't a Gryffindor but he hoped that he could summon a moment of blinding courage, enough courage to use it properly. The sword would destroy the horacrux inside the snake.

Once that was gone, it would end. Harry Potter was dead, the horacrux that had resided in him was gone. The snake was the last one left. With that destroyed, the Dark Lord could finally fall. He would no longer be immortal, if he ever technically had been. Severus wasn't sure about that point.

Tonight, he would fall at Severus' hand. He took a deep breath and slipped into the throne room. It had once been a ballroom. The walls were a gilded golden color. His feet didn't make a sound as he crossed the room.

The Dark Lord wasn't here at the moment. Severus knew he was most likely killing someone. He pushed that thought from his head. He couldn't help that person, not now. He could, however, save countless lives by taking these two. Nagini raised her head, hissed at him loudly. Severus swung the sword, steeling what little courage he could muster. He was not a coward by any means, but he still didn't feel particularly brave.

The sword connected with a 'thunk', and Severus heard something hit the floor. He was aware of the blood gushing from the snake's now headless body. He stood there for a moment, as if unable to believe it was done. He knew Lord Voldemort would be here within minutes. He surely knew his pet, his last little bit of soul was dead.

Severus readied himself. He placed the sword on the floor. He would not be using it to execute his former master. No, he needed to do this properly. He needed to do it in a way that honored the sacrifices Harry had made. He owed Lily that much, to honor her son. The air grew cold as the Dark Lord appeared. He stared at Severus, at the bloody sword on the floor, at the beheaded snake.

He raised his wand, but Severus was quicker on the draw. Using a spell Harry had always favored, Lord Voldemort's wand flew, spun in the air. For a brief second, Severus could see something he might have thought was fear in the Dark Lord's eyes.

He didn't pause before casting the killing curse. Desperate times called for desperate measures. As he watched the Dark Lord's body crumble to the floor, Severus felt a sense of relief, of hope for the first time in forever.

He checked that this time the man was actually dead. He was. Slowly, he stepped from the room, the sword returning to his bag. He nearly smiled thinking about the illegal charm his witch had put on the bag. He could fit anything and everything inside of such a small space. Soon he would be returning to her with the news she was finally safe.


	4. Using Rita

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Auction day 18 Barty Crouch Jr.**

**Word Count: 565**

Her heels clicked as she walked through the darkened halls of Azkaban. The man she was planning to see was in the last cell. From what she'd heard, he didn't talk to just anyone and she wanted nothing more than to get his side of the story. She paused at the door and peered inside. Her smile widened.

"Hello there, Mr. Crouch," she said.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking up at her. His eyes had dark shadows around them. His hair was wild, nearly reaching past his shoulders.

"I'm a reporter with the Daily Prophet. My name is Rita Skeeter and I'm here to get your story, Mr. Crouch."

"Barty, my name is Barty! I don't use his name anymore, he's the one who locked me in here."

"According to what I've read, you were imprisoned for being a Death Eater, is that true, Barty?"

"Yes, I serve the Dark Lord. He is my master! He will return!" Barty yelled, grabbing the bars of his cell causing Rita to take a step back.

"And how would he do something like that?" she asked.

"You know nothing!"

"I believe I know a fair bit, Barty. I know about the upcoming Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts this coming school year," she stated. Barty tilted his head, his tongue slipping out between his lips like a snake.

"Triwizard Tournament?" he asked, knowing what is was. He knew it would be dangerous, knew there was something useful there.

"Yes, it's an international competition," Rita Skeeter explained. Barty listened to the witch in the loud colored robes, nodding appropriately. He was starting to work out a plan, a perfect plan, one that involved him getting out of here.

"That is good information, now would you like a bit from me? I mean, that's why you're here isn't it Miss Skeeter... Skeeters, hmm, that's another name for a type of bug isn't it?" he asked, smirking as she seemed flustered. He wasn't sure what grain of information he'd hit on, but it was something he'd have to figure out later.

"I would love to know anything you can tell me, Barty," Rita said excitedly.

"I've heard I'm dying, I'm weaker and weaker by the day. I'm sure the dementors are circling, I'd love nothing more than to see my mother before I die, but my father denies her visiting me, maybe if you were to put in your article how much I miss her, he might allow it?" Barty suggested, watching Rita's quill writing down those words, only he was certain it was skewing them. It was a quick quotes quill after all. He didn't care, all he needed was a way out of this cell, a way to find his master and resume his position of loyalty.

He told his sad tale, how his own father had turned him, how he'd been called a disgrace and abandoned in this horror of a place. He loved watching Rita's face light up as she thought she had the story of a century. Little did she knew she was nothing more than another of Barty's pawns. He smiled his crooked smile, his tongue flicking out. Soon there would be a much more tragic story than that of poor Barty Crouch Junior being locked away by an uncaring father. Soon, the Dark Lord would rise once again and the whole world would become his.


	5. For Naia (Amycus Carrow)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Auction Day 24 - Amycus Carrow (Write as if they were on the other side of the war)**

**Assignment #4 Survival Skills - **Task #4: Light Source: **Whether you are inside without power, or outside in the dead of night, it's good to have some source of light.**

**Write about a dark character joining the light side who didn't in canon.**

**Word Count: 648**

The first war had been hard on Amycus. He had lost friends, family, and his sister had descended into what he could only consider madness. She'd never as cruel when they were children, or maybe she had and she'd never noticed.

The Mark burned on his arm as He returned. Amycus flew to his side. Alecto was already there, waiting, her mouth twisted in a smirk beneath her mask. Amycus wondered what would have happened if he hadn't returned. If he'd stayed away, if he'd stayed with her.

The thought of what the Dark Lord would do to her if He ever found out made Amycus' blood run cold. The girl had been a mistake, one someone surely regretted eventually. She'd been found, orphaned in rubble, screaming for food, for comfort. Amycus had heard her cries, scooping up the child. She couldn't have been more than a few months old.

He remembered his neices, they were about that age. He loved them dearly and for a moment, his mind wondered what if, what if someone had attacked their home? What if someone had left them to die in the cold? He couldn't allow that. He couldn't allow this little one to die, she had done nothing save being born in the wrong family.

Amycus built up his lies about his new daughter, claiming her mother was a foreign witch, making her a pure-blood. He wasn't sure who he was lying for. He realized as his little Naia grew that she was so much like him in many ways. She smiled at sunlight. She laughed when it rained. She loved to run through the grass with barefeet. She was perfect in every way, save for being magical. Amycus knew they'd just call her a squib, tell him to disown the disgrace. Naia could never be a disgrace.

Everyone had gathered to welcome their Lord home. Amycus fought back tears behind his mask, trying to keep his Naia from his thoughts. Soon, the world would fall again, innocents would die and he would be forced to pick a side. He realized in that moment, he no longer believed a word the Dark Lord said, no longer believed in the cause. His Naia had changed that, she had changed everything about him and his world.

That night, as everyone slept not realizing what was coming, Amycus did the unthinkable. He waited for Dumbledore outside the grounds, Naia standing next to him. She looked like any other child, curious about the strange world she'd never seen.

"Can I help you?" Dumbledore asked, seeing Amycus and Naia.

"Yes, please, I know He's returned and I... Naia and I... we're on the wrong side of this. If he finds out about her... she'd be taken. Please, I am looking to help the Order, I want to change sides," Amycus begged. Dumbledore started at him for a moment before nodding.

"Very well, take the girl to this address and then meet me at the Hogshead. We shall discuss this further there."

Amycus took the offered piece of parchment, studied it and nodded.

"I will meet you there in an hour," he stated, apparating with Naia.

Upon arriving, he couldn't believe the house. It was built as if rooms were added on whenever they were needed, nothing matched. He took a deep breath before walking over to the door and knocking. A woman with red hair opened it and smiled.

"You must be Amycus and Naia. Albus told me to expect Naia for dinner as you and he had important business. Come on in, dearie, I've got a lovely pot roast. There's plenty for you," she said, ushering Naia inside. She nodded to Amycus who left to meet Albus. He sighed in relief, he'd done it. He'd finally found the courage to leave the Dark Lord and do what needed to be done for his daugher.


	6. Marlene's Offer

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Word Count: 761**

"You have no clue what you're asking, Marlene. All you know of this is an idealized version that someone spoon fed you once upon a time," Regulus stated, putting out the cigarette he'd been smoking on the brick wall. It smoldered for a moment before smothering.

"I do know what I'm asking, Reggie. I know you're working for him. I want in," she said, her tone firm.

"Why? I thought you and my brother were a thing. We both know what side of this he's on."

"The losing one," Marlene answered. "I know what everyone is thinking, that I'm going to be a strong girl, going to follow Sirius like a lost puppy. That I'm going to fight with my housemates. They're wrong Regulus. I'm not brave. I'm scared. I see which way the wind is blowing and it's not in their direction. It's in ours," she stated, putting her hand on top of Regulus'. He glanced down at it.

"Marlene, I... Sirius..."

"He doesn't have to know," she whispered, her lips brushing against Regulus' ear. He could feel her breath on his neck. For a moment, he almost wanted to agree. Sirius didn't seem to realize what he had, the amazingness of the witch standing right here right now.

"I can't," he stated, pulling away. Marlene pouted.

"Why not?"

"Because, despite everything, he's still my brother. I could never do that to him. I'm not the bad guy you seem to think I am, Marlene."

"That's why I like you, Regulus, you're not all dark and broody like some of the others. You're not insane like Crouch Jr. I can see there's still something there, something in your eyes. I like it."

"You asked me to help you join the Death Eaters, Marlene. Now you're talking about how there's still goodness in me, which side are you really on? What do you really want? I know you'd have made an excellent Slytherin, but I'm not in the mood for your mind games and mental manipulation."

"Dumbledore wants a spy," Marlene finally said, looking at Regulus. "He was looking at you."

"Me?"

"You're in the inner circle, but we all know you don't belong there. Sirius told him was mad, then tried to hex him. That went over well enough. I figured, if you didn't want to do it, then maybe, if you took me in, told them I wanted in, that I could do it. I'm clever enough and as you said, I would have made an excellent Slytherin."

"No, absolutely not. You are not going to be a spy for him. The Dark Lord will see through you in a heartbeat. No, you're right, I'd be the better choice. I have ties on both sides of the war."

"So you'll do it?" Marlene asked, tilting her head watching him.

"Let me think about it," Regulus muttered, pulling another cigarette from his cloak. Marlene pulled out a muggle lighter and clicked it. Regulus didn't even blink at the little flame. He lit his smoke and turned his attention back to Marlene.

"I'll let you know when I've decided," he said after a moment. "It's not like the war is going anywhere right now. He's still gathering followers, trying to figure some things out. Nothing I could really report at the moment."

"Thank you for even entertaining the idea, Regulus. I know this is going to be hard, that war is never easy, but if you need someone to talk to, even if you don't chose this position, I'm still here for you," she said, kissing him on the cheek. His face flushed slightly.

"For anything you might need," she added, giving him a smirk before starting off down the flight of steps. Regulus half debated calling her back, knowing full well how much trouble he'd get in if Sirius ever found out he'd been after his girl. He opened his mouth, but lost his courage before Marlene turned the corner and vanished from sight.

He did have a proposition to mull over. Him, a spy, now that was a thought. He knew the Dark Lord was gaining power, knew there would be people fighting against him.

The question was, which side was going to claim victory in the end, and could Regulus really afford to lose anything else. He'd already lost Sirius... if he was a spy... he could reconcile... but at what cost? He sighed, put out this cigarette and headed back inside, his mind still trying to figure out what to do about both the offer and Marlene.


End file.
